des201_2018_storyworld_silk_roadfandomcom-20200214-history
DES201-2018, Class Storyworld01a: Level Design (Tibet) by 1700282, Aaron
Tibet Level Design, Regional Map Tibet Level Design, Area Information Below are summaries of various areas encountered in the Tibet Region in 'The Silk Road' module concept: Please note, quests shown here are strongly related to the main storyline, and not additional sub-quest(s). ArcanaPort, Tibet - Area Description A once landlocked neolithic portal to other ArcanaGates, is now separated by a body of water. A grassy knoll with various giant, arcane stone pillars. Beside it, a hewn pathway burrows into a cavernous network of mines that pass underneath the water, connecting to the Shokang Mines. It was uncovered during the Re-enchantment and is a often travelled. ArcanaPort, Tibet - Notable NPCs Disclaimer: Shown only in Intro-Cutscene * Shakyarahu (voice narration) * Khanapan (voice narration) 'ArcanaPort, Tibet - Creatures' None 'ArcanaPort, Tibet - Quests' None Shokang Mines - Area Description Shokang Mines represent the adaptive nature of humanity during the Re-Enchantment. Rare Tibetan Gold veins ensure that Shokang has become a staple for rare minerals and metals sold on the Silk Road. Additional items and loot are found here, when exploring the area for valuables. The local bazaar's often buy the goods found within these mines. Shokang Mines - Notable NPCs * Yungdrung - A sword-wielding guard, issues a quest to unlock access to Shakyatso (Lv.45+) * Trapped Miner - An NPC you help free from an underground landslide. Rewards item(s) Shokang Mines - Creatures * Lv.22-25 Lesser Ro-Lang (variant of Ro-Lang) *Lv.20-23 Spiteful Ghost (variant of Vengeful Wraith) 'Shokang Mines - Quests' Road to Shakyatso Shokang Village - Area Description A bustling village, surrounded by commerce and agriculture. The peoples of Shokang are both wealthy and in their own way, formidable. Given their agricultural, working class heritage, they are proud of their efforts, but a lack of military support save for Chinese-backed Troop Support, has made the area popular for Ro-Lang Raids. Shokang Village - Notable NPCs * Rangdol - Tutorial NPC, introduces the area main mission, reveals narrative of Tibet * Tenzin - A villager who has not seen her husband since he left to work in the Mines * Other NPCs 'Shokang Village - Creatures' * Lv.22-25 Lesser Ro-Lang (variant of Ro-Lang) * Lv.25 Adept Ro-Lang Warriors (variant of Ro-Lang) 'Shokang Village - Quests' Welcome to Tibet Find my Husband! Shakyatso City - Area Description Shakyatso City emerged as a safe haven from the tremendous gulleys and waterfalls that threatened the now destroyed Lhasa, the former capital of Tibet. Its denizens are a hardy people, who believe might equals right... They are openly hostile to external government assistance, opting instead to hollow out a cavernous cityscape. Shakyatso City - Notable NPCs * Lingpa - Quest Giver, City Leader, a Martialist who believes in force * Sambhota - Quest Giver, provides one of the key items to Shambhala Gate * Choenyi - Quest Giver, provides access to raise Level Cap above Lv.55 * Other NPCs 'Shakyatso City - Creatures' * None 'Shakyatso City - Quests' Quiet, Rebels! The Prayer Wheel Lhumensai Outpost - Area Description A middleground trading outpost, and a hot spot for Silk Road activity. Typically a mixture of dark and light belief pervades this area, providing a tense but harmonious melting pot of Resukhanapan and Shambhalan believers that put down their fight for the better goal of trading information and goods. A tense ceasefire lingers around, if only for the time being. Lhumensai Outpost - Notable NPCs * Gyatso - Information Vendor, provides tips on entering the main temple for a price... * Resukhanapan Initiate - Recruiter for the Resukhanapan Order * Shambhalan Priestess - Recruiter for the Shambhalan Monastery * Other NPCs Lhumensai Outpost - Creatures * None 'Lhumensai Outpost - Quests' Hints, get your hints here! The Pilgrimage of Resukhanapan The Pathway to Shambhala Narmungka - Area Description Narmungka is a struggling village, nestled up against a raging whirlpool vortex where the Druk resides, a dragon in known Tibetan and Bhutanese lore. Desperately attempting to appease the dragon, this village is in urgent need of an answer to the Druk's cries, which are as thundrous as a squall which keep them in a constant state of caution and tension. Narmungka - Notable NPCs * Khandro - Village Elder, Quest Giver; rewards the player with a 'Wheel of Dharma' * Palmo - Town Guard, Quest Giver * Druk - Angered Dragon Spirit, requires Druk's Jewels to be restored to calm him ** Druk (Boss Fight NPC) Lv.45 / Drops Key Item 'Water Amulet' * Other NPCs 'Narmungka - Creatures' * Lv.35-40 Vengeful Wraiths * Lv.30-35 Hungry Ghosts * Lv.45 Veteran Ro-Lang * Lv.45 Druk (Boss NPC) 'Narmungka - Quests' Infinite Whirlpools, Druk! Dharmachakra River's Pass - Area Description The River's Pass is a rapid waterfall, spewing from within the Silent Mountain. The player will not proceed until the Druk has been defeated and acquires the 'Water Amulet' which enables the player to cross it safely. It is advised that the player completes many of the areas prior, to help fight enemies in the areas ahead as they are considerably stronger... River's Pass - Notable NPCs * None 'River's Pass - Creatures' * Lv.35-40 Water Wraiths * Lv.45 Veteran Ro-Lang 'River's Pass - Quests' None Nyingdo - Area Description A thriving town nestled within trees, underground mines and mountain ranges. Nyingdo is besieged constantly by Resukhanapan Undead hordes, as well as Drukwyvers, the off-spring of the angered Druk now hatched on Earth. They besiege the landscape nearby, but aren't as threatening as the waves of Resukhanapan warriors that seek to occupy it. Nyingdo - Notable NPCs * Namgyal - Quest Giver, provides one of the key items to Shambhala Gate * Dolma - Quest Giver, provides a key item to gain access to Khanapan Temple * Other NPCs Nyingdo - Creatures * Lv.45-50 Forest Wraiths * Lv.45-55 Famished Ghosts * Lv.50 Terracotta Soldier * Lv.50 Snow Lions * Lv.45-50 Veteran Ro-Lang Nyingdo - Quests Clear the Skies! Dolma's Dilemma Shakya Gauntlet - Area Description The Shakya Gauntlet, a flashpoint between Resukhapanan, Shambhalan and numerous Government forces. It is here that the first military interventions were made by modern governments who utilised helicopters to land the various forces that attempted to take the mountain; however they were forced to retreat due to hostile waves of enchanted hostiles. Shakya Gauntlet - Notable NPCs * Chen - Quest Giver, provides information on puzzles encountered in Khanapan Temple * Other NPCs 'Shakya Gauntlet - Creatures' * Lv.50 Ancient Wraiths * Lv.55 Chinese Trooper * Lv.50 Terracotta Soldier * Lv.50 Snow Lions * Lv.45-50 Veteran Ro-Lang 'Shakya Gauntlet - Quests' The Unsacred Guidetome Lhadeng Fortress - Area Description The ancient Lhadeng Fortress was revealed as the icy caps began to melt. Long frozen behind it were architectures gilted in gold, furnished lavishly with armaments and many scriptures written in an unknown hand. The Buddhists with their existing wisdoms believe it was once co-habitated with an absent tribe of ancient peoples formerly called the 'Yeti'. Lhadeng Fortress - Notable NPCs * Shop NPCs ** Blacksmith: Sells an array of ancient, regular and infused weapons / armour ** Magicksmith: Sells an array of spells, potions, abilities and other magic items ** Disenchanter: Sells narcotics that provide further self-control for gifted users ** Arms Dealer: Sells firearms, equipment and body armour for firearm handlers * Other NPCs Lhadeng Fortress - Creatures * Lv.55 Archaic Wraiths * Lv.60 Chinese Officer * Lv.55 Terracotta Warrior * Lv.55 Blizzard Lions * Lv.55 Master Ro-Lang 'Lhadeng Fortress - Quests' None Shambhala Gates - Area Description Beyond the foot of the mountain lies the treacherous Shambhala Gates. It was once the holy site for pilgrimage, a sacred journey that those who were devout would take to fulfill their destinies. Now, it lies in ruin, buildings turn into rubble as the years go by, and now encamped, enshrined inside are dedicated monks, biding their limited time until the end. Shambhala Gates - Notable NPCs * Sangey - Prelate, Quest Giver; requires prayer wheels left on nearby floating isles. * Other NPCs Shambhala Gates - Creatures * Lv.55 Timeless Wraiths * Lv.60 Shakya Dragon * Lv.60 Possessed Trooper * Lv.55 Terracotta Lord * Lv.55 Sky Lions * Lv.55 Deified Ro-Lang Additional Area: Shambhala Gate, Floating Isles These floating islands are accessed through gates within the Shambhala Gateway area. They teleport players to specific islands, but use the island's own teleporters to navigate to further floating islands. This area holds a variety of creatures shown above, rather than the gateway itself which is a neutral zone featuring only NPCs and can be used to grind. Shambhala Gates - Quests Remaining Wheels Afloat Shambhala Temple - Area Description Centered beneath the peak of the Silent Mountain lies the older than ancient 'Shambhala Temple', cloistered in the halls of the hallowed ground, is a mechanical gate; forged by a host of spiritual energies and timber. Monks pray on its doorstep, feverishly keeping shut the Gateway to Shambhala's hidden realm. Those who live here, are said to be older than any person alive, today. Those who live here, are said to be descendents of the dragons.. Shambhala Temple - Notable NPCs * Youdon - Samaṇa, allows Shakyarahu to speak through him. Quest Giver; requires a 'Sacred Tome'. ** Issues the Noble Eightfold Path quest, requires Lv.30 to start this quest line. * Ladakh - High Priest, Quest Giver; Unlocks 1/3 of the Gate if the Wheel of Dharma is returned here. * Bhakto - High Priest, Quest Giver; Unlocks 2/3 of the Gate if all four 'Noble Truth' Scrolls are found. * Guana - High Priest, Quest Giver; Unlocks 3/3 of the Gate if the Noble Eightfold Path quest is 100%. * Other NPCs Shambhala Temple - Creatures * None 'Shambhala Gates - Quests' The Sacred Tome Noble Eightfold Woes Wheel of Misfortune Find the Scrolls...! Opening the Rift Resukhanapan Camp(s) - Area Description Gateways into the banished realm, these camps offer a glimpse into the life of the initiate Khanapan worshipper. They are refuges for players who opt to join the Resukhanapan, or hostile areas for Shambhalan aligners. They're spread out across the Tibetan region, and expand into Bhutan, Myanmar, Nepal, India and even China as well. Gateways into dark.. Resukhanapan Camp(s) - Notable NPCs * Yonten, Jinpa, Sherab, Yeshi - Khapanan Boss NPCs, each holds the 1/4 Noble Truth Scroll. ** Randomly appears at Resukhanapan Camps * Shakabpa - Quest Giver; rewards access to the Temple of Khanapan if player completes all: ** Obtain 15 Lion Pelts (dropped from Snow Lions) ** Obtain 01 Terracotta Spear (dropped from Terracotta Soldiers) ** Transforms the Terracotta Spear into the 'Shining Lion Cry Lance' to open the Temple * Other NPCs Resukhanapan Camp(s) - Creatures * None 'Resukhanapan Camp(s) - Quests' Whispers of Khanapan Temple of Khanapan - Area Description This temple deifies Khanapan as Resukhanapan. Its many hallways and dungeonesque labrynths make up the vast majority of the temple proper. Scrawled across the walls of shrines and chambers are prayers to empower the devout and praise to Resukhanapan. Within its deepest chamber lies a shard of banishing, a powerful crystal from ages past. Temple of Khanapan - Area Type Player Area / Quest Area Temple of Khanapan - Level Range Lv. 60+ (monsters beyond this area will require alliances to defeat) Temple of Khanapan - Notable NPCs * Resukhanapan Embodied - Quest Giver / Boss NPC; offers/drops the 'Sacred Tome' item. * Other NPCs 'Temple of Khanapan - Creatures' * Lv.65 Cursed Wraiths * Lv.65 Khanapanaga * Lv.70 Terracotta Nagi * Lv.65 Cursed Fangs * Lv.60 Atrophied Ro-Lang 'Temple of Khanapan - Quests' Heed the Call Tibet Level Design, Campaign Flow An overview of the campaign access system is shown below, it denotes what quests and missions lead to what/where within the Tibet region. Please note, while it is a brief outline, this is not the final design and could be subject to edit(s): Tibet Level Design, Setting Tibet was once a frozen, harsh environment high atop the Himalayan mountain range. However, as global warming and climate change has stolen much of Tibet's frozen beauty, it has since been replaced with lush, vibrant greenery and sub-tropical climes. There is still a great spiritual presence, and it has grown since the Re-enchantment, as the need for monastic knowledge is resurgent. However, where once stood the icy peak of the Silent Mountain, now is a desolate, dry peak, crowned by a distant and almost hidden temple entrance to a subterreanean underground lair... DES201TibetConcept01a.png DES201TibetConcept01b.png DES201TibetConcept01c.png Tibet Level Design, Culture A variety of cultures exist in this world, ever since the Re-Enchantment revived much of the previously unknown and mystical world lost during the prior 'dark ages'. This mystical rennaissance has pervaded the surrounding landscapes. Cultures Encountered * Tibetan Buddhism * Disenchantment Vending * Khanapan Dark Prophecy * Grassroots Theologies Tibet Level Design, Denizens & Factions Below are some of the denizens possibly encountered in 'The Silk Road', and as such require some narrative detailing their placement in the worldspace. Please note, that character design is further established by work created by 1701635, Charlie found Here.This will simply detail their potential motives within the Tibet region. Tibet Level Design, Breakdown A breakdown of the Tibet Level in 'The Silk Road' is described below. It includes a topical breakdown of features that the player may (or may not) encounter as a result of the narrative design. Additionally, further sections outline area(s) that aren't specific to level design, but feature as a design consideration during the level design process, shown below. Tibet Level Design, Player Character & Systems The player's character, an avatar will be free to determine various actions throughout the Tibet (and likely Silk Road's worldspace). As a result, a great deal of autonomy in how they develop their character is subject to the various world options they may encounter. Some of the features shown below, are mechanics that could work to the concept's aim: * The Silk Road initial state ** Creation of Character *** Choice of Character Specifications **** Gender **** Race **** Class **** et cetera. *** Choice of Starting Location **** Transylvania **** St. Petersburg **** Cairo **** Moscow **** Beijing **** Hong Kong **** Tibet **** Karakorum **** Amsterdam **** Gyeongiu **** Constantinople **** New Babylon *** General Activities **** Access/Complete Quests **** Unlock Items/Equipment **** Level Character/Abilities Up **** Buy/Sell/Trade Equipment **** Refine Class Specialities **** Complete Main Storylines **** Join/Create Guild/Clans **** Explore Environments, etc. *** Gameplay Loop Above + Expansions Tibet Level Design, Design Considerations The above gameplay features are typically MMORPG systems that ensure replayability is built around groups or gated access content. This is often driven by hype, and marketed as refreshed content is added to a game. Below is a description of the type of narrative design considerations that could be applied via the game's play: * Harmonisation of Gameplay:Narrative via... ** Interactive Choices in Cutscenes ** Agency-based Dialogue Trees * Frame Orchestration via... ** Environmental Narratives ** Character Depth/Values ** Scale of Situation & Role ** Implementing Story Methods: *** Compartmentalised Hero's Journey **** i.e. the system doesn't flow linearly **** i.e. doesn't force 'on the rails' flows * Time Mechanics via... ** Battle Systems *** Semi-real Time, with character abilities on cooldown timers *** Every Player has their own unique cooldown rates/statistics **** Creates Diachrony, drives the urge for Synchrony *** Special 'Linked' moves require synchronised ability timing **** Rewards Synchrony with Special Bonuses to Timing ** Worldspace *** Universal Time Zone, ensures players are consistent *** High-fantasy ensures depictions are trivial, anachronistic * Power Dynamics ** NPCs are invincible, for the sake of narrative structure/safety ** Boss NPCs are 'defeatable' but can be repeatedly beaten ** Power is issued to NPCs to lock gates, items and features that... *** require the player to complete/adhere to their demands *** require the player to seek their location out and interact ** Final Bosses are 'epic' and disproportionately powerful over PCs *** Require Alliances *** Require Teamwork *** Ultimately Powerful * Ethical Systems ** Characterisation of Ethical Divides *** NPCs are ethically divided via... **** Shambhalan Principles **** Resukhanapan Virtues **** Governmental Influence **** Disenchantment Usage **** All NPCs are thoughtful *** NPCs react to ethical practices of PC **** Can react to your Allegiance(s) ***** But only if discussed ***** Will not know immediately ***** Upon discovering it, then changes view * Narrative Discovery ** This is 'Your' journey, your character's actions are important ** Develop attachment for NPCs, Creatures, Architecture, etc. ** Develop attachment for Character due to time spent in-play *** Substantiate effort in gameplay with rewarding items *** Substantiate effort in campaigns with powerful scene *** Substantiate effort in community with website fame...?